When Doves Cry (1)
As a new school year begins, Degrassi expands into a full fledged high school encompassing Grades 9 through 12. Newcomer Craig catches the eye of Emma and Manny, and makes a friend of Sean, but his home life is less than perfect as he deals with an abusive father. Meanwhile, J.T., along with the help of Toby, is looking to find him a date. He chooses Paige who rudely turns him down repeatedly. Main Plot Craig first appeared in the season two premiere, where he is revealed to be the stepson of Joey Jeremiah . He hangs around the park taking photos of his sister, Angela Jeremiah . His father has never really forgiven his late wife, Julia , for leaving him for Joey and because of this, he starts to take it out on Craig. He is angered that Craig is associating with Joey's family, and forbids him from associating with Angie. It is also revealed that he physically abuses Craig. When Craig got back from seeing Angela, his father found out and followed him to the black room. He hit Craig repeatedly with a book, then threw him to the floor and kicked Craig's stomach several times, which later is seen to result in huge bruises. During the incident while beating Craig, his father broke his camera. The next day, he then gave Craig money for a new camera. Craig planned on using this money to run away. He took his sister to the park and played for a while. Angie was trying to tickle him but touched his bruise by accident; he told her a dinosaur hurt him. Angie sees Craig's money and asks what it's for and he tells her that they're going to British Columbia. Meanwhile, Joey was looking for Angela, and found them at an ice cream stand. Angela accidentally told Joey that Craig was going to take her to British Columbia. Joey was outraged about it and told him to stay away from her just like his father ordered him to do in the first place. Subplot J.T. has a crush on Paige and asks her out repeatedly, but is turned down every time. Paige can't believe that a guy like J.T. would ask her out and Spinner and Hazel tell her that they'll give her 30 bucks to go on a date with him so she can get her hair done. Paige agrees, as long as there are conditions.﻿ J.T. is waiting at the movie theatre for Paige who is late. She shows up in a hoodie and sunglasses. J.T. says he has a gift for her and she rudely asks if they can just go see the movie. After the movie they are sitting at a table exchanging cheerleader jokes. Hazel and Spinner show up and ask if Paige is actually having fun. They hand her the money and tell her she earned it. J.T. is shocked and Paige runs off with her friends. She catches up with him at school and sort of says she's sorry. He tells her he always pictured his first date ending in a kiss. Paige laughs and kisses him on the cheek. Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 2 *This two-parter is named after Prince's Hit "When Doves Cry" (1984) *The opening credits for season two begin with Emma sitting at the computer in her living room. The name "Miriam McDonald" fades in on the right side of the screen. She is typing an email and smiling as she reads it. Her name fades out and the camera makes a 180 around Emma. It shows an over the shoulder shot of her at the computer. On the screen is a picture of the entance to Degrassi Community School. At the bottom of the computer screen is a blue button that says "send". Emma clicks the button as the camera zooms in on the computer screen. The button turns into an animated blue envelope that goes flying through the front doors of the school. The doors open up and reveal another set of doors. The doors open up into the gym where we see the choir practicing. The envelope flies to the right off screen. The camera turns right and we see basketball practice going on. The ball is thrown to Jimmy, the camera focuses on him. The name" Aubrey Graham" fades in on the left side of the screen. He looks over to his left before shooting the ball. His name fades out. As he shoots the ball the envelope reappears and follows the ball. The camera zooms over to the basketball hoop where we see the ball go in. The letter goes in behind it. The name "Christina Schmidt" fades in on the left of the screen. The camera zooms below the hoop where we see the choir practicing. The camera focuses on Terri and Ashley. Christina's name under Terri fades out and the name "Melissa McIntyre" fades in on the right under Ashley. The girls then sing along with the theme song. They sing the lyrics, "I know I can make it through". Her name then fades out. The envelope flies past them and is then seen going past the school mural by the entrance. The camera stops at the front door of the library where Liberty comes out. The name "Sarah Barrable Tishauer" fades in on the left of the screen. Liberty checks her watch before running off. Her name fades out and the envelope goes into the library. The camera zooms into the library and stops at Manny. The name "Cassie Steele" fades in on the right of the screen. She is talking and laughing with a girl who has her back to the camera. Her name fades out. The camera then zooms over to Mr. Simpson, who is carrying a stack of books. The name "Stefan Brogren" fades in on the right of the screen. The envelope flies through the books, making Mr. Simpson lose his grip on them, and he drops them. His name fades out. The camera then zooms into the media imersions lab where kids are sitting at the computers. The camera goes behind Toby and then focuses on his right side. The name "Jake Goldsbie" fades in on the left of the screen. He is typing on the computer as the envelope flies around him. His name fades out. The envelope then flies by some lockers. The name "Shane Kippel" fades in on the lower right of the screen and flies up. The envelope flies by Spinner and J.T. before flying off screen. The camera focuses on Spinner standing at the water fountain while J.T. gets a drink. Spinner is smiling and throws the water at J.T.'s face. Shane's name fades out. The name "Ryan Cooley" fades in on the left of the screen as the camera focuses on a shocked J.T. We see Spinner laughing at him in the background and his name fades out. The envelope then flies across the hall and the camera follows it. We see Paige hanging up a poster for the Dance. The name "Lauren Collins" fades in on the right of the screen. She turns around and looks to her right while tipping her sunglasses at the end of her nose and rolls her eyes. Her name fades out. The envelope flies around her and then to the right. The camera follows it and shows another hallway where Joey is with the girls lacrosse team and the mascott. The name "Pat Mastroianni" fades in on the right of the screen. He holds up a team jersey that says "Jeremiah Motors" on it and poses for a picture. The envelope flies around him and then to the right and his name fades out. The camera follows it and shows Craig standing on the other side with his camera. He takes a picture of the team as the envelope flies around him and to the right. The name "Jake Epstein" fades in on the middle of the screen. After taking a picture, he puts the camera down and looks up. The camera then zooms into another hallway where Sean is walking next to Mr. Raditch, who has his arm on Sean's shoulder. The name "Daniel Clark" fades on the lower left of the screen below Sean while the name "Dan Woods" fades in on the upper right below Raditch. The envelope goes around them until they walk off screen. Their names fade out. The envelope then flies into the cell phone of a girl in the background at her locker. The camera focuses on her phone in her jeans pocket. She picks up the phone to read the message. As she takes it out the "Degrassi: The Next Generation" logo pops out. *Pat Mastroianni and Jake Epstein have been added to the opening credits. Also Miriam McDonald's scene at the beginning is slightly different. The camera is zoomed in on her closer and she isn't laughing like she was in the first season, she just has a smirk on her face. The camera also makes a smoother 180 to the computer. The background music in the theme has also changed. It's now in a lower octave and was made longer so there's enough room for the new cast member. There's now a small instrumental solo between the lines, "Mmmmm" and "Be the best". There's also a longer solo at the end of the song. *This is the first appearence of Craig, and the second appearence of Joey and Angela since Mother and Child Reunion. *This episode marked the first instance of abuse ever in the DTNG Series. Links *Watch When Doves Cry (1) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Parents Category:Domestic Violence Category:Friendships Category:Crushes Category:Fights Category:Relationships Category:Season Premiere Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Abuse Category:Half Sibling Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Fear Category:Injuries Category:Abusive Relationship Category:Relationship Issues Category:Advice Category:Siblings Category:Rejection